Éxtasis
by Jell Brown
Summary: "La marihuana es la puerta al infierno" Ella debió haberlo previsto, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Si quizá hubiese hecho caso a su novio, tan sólo haberlo escuchado, tal vez, las cosas no hubiesen terminado así. Lástima que es imposible devolver el tiempo y ella ya se encontraba en el infierno./ Del foro "Tómalo o déjalo" Reto para LaSraDarcy *Rowww. Two-shots


_Hi! He vuelto , más o menos xD Con un reto de nada más y nada menos que de la sensual Roow! *-* Ámame! Aunque sea tarde y me demore mucho :C pero le puse empeño he? si que... Tienes que amarlo o si no te mato :D xD No mentira! Pero tengo excusas válidas, apenas y llevo un mes en la u y ya estoy consumida por eso :c, me han hecho leer ya siete libros! Si que me han gastado todo mi tiempo preciado, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, no? Si que ámalo, Row, porque me he craneado más que la chucha con esto :C _

_Como sea, los dejaré con la lectura para no molestar más acá arriba! _

_Enjoy it! _

_Disclaimer: Sí, blah, blah, blah, digimon no me pertenece... Pero qué tiene? Es sábado por la noche, no tengo ninguna cosa que hacer y... eso xD Como sea, digimon no es mio :c _

* * *

_Éxtasis__._

_La música se oía tan fuerte que retumbaba en todo su sistema como un zumbido constante. Las sombras que proyectaba la luz de la discoteca, haciendo la forma del cuerpo de la personas que __—extasiados por la música —se movían a su son. _

_Ella rio con suavidad al ver a su amiga Izumy subirse encima de una de las mesas, bailando de la manera más sensual y provocativa, atrayendo la mirada de cada tipo que estaba cerca de ahí. Y era que debía asumirlo, su amiga era bastante bella, cabello hasta la cintura, ondulado, de un color cobrizo bastante brillante y particular, grandes ojos verdes y brillantes, cuerpo bonito y equilibrado… Era obvio que capturaría las miradas de más de un chico. _

_La chica se giró hacía ella para mirarla fijamente y estirar su brazo. _

— _¡Vamos, Mimi! ¡Ven aquí arriba de la mesa a bailar! _—_Chilló la chica por sobre la música, para hacerse escuchar, la Tachikawa sonrió y se subió a la "tarima". _

_Muchos aplausos llenaron el lugar, vitoreando a ambas chicas que con sensualidad bailaban encima de una de las mesas del lugar. Eufóricas, felices, en sus éxtasis. _

_Era obvio, muy obvio que en Estados Unidos se vivía la vida loca, divertida… _

Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las cortinas, dando de lleno en su rostro de porcelana, haciendo —automáticamente —que despertara de su sueño/recuerdo, porque aquello no sólo era un sueño, sino también un recuerdo que le parecía bastante extraño, puesto que, antes de aquello, jamás se había acordado de su amiga de Estados Unidos, a excepción de las veces contadas que hablaba con ella por medio a _Facebook. _Soltó un suspiro suave mientras miraba hacía al lado, haber soñado precisamente _aquello, _hacía que su corazón se acelerara, tal y como había estado de acelerado aquel día.

Suspiró levemente y giró su cuerpo hacía un costado de la cama. No pudo evitar sonreír con semejante imagen que era para su exclusivo disguste. Elevó su mano con suavidad y corrió un mechón de cabello rubio que caía por la frente del chico. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo diablos podía ser tan perfecto? Dormía boca abajo con la espalda desnuda, en todo su esplendor, los ojos cerrados con suavidad y los labios entre abierto, dejando que su respiración acompasada saliera por sus labios. La castaña no pudo evitar morderse los labios con suavidad ante tan esplendorosa imagen que era un deleite para su vista.

Con cuidado y suavidad se levantó de su cama, cama que por la noche anterior había compartido con su novio. No vivían juntos, pero Matt tenía la _no _tan mala costumbre de pasar casi todas las noches en su apartamento, según él, así la castaña no pasaba tanto tiempo sola y así los vecinos sabían que ella no era una indefensa y fácil presa para robar…. O para cualquier otra cosa… Que tenía al lado a un macho recio que la protegía.

Le dio una última ojeada al chico y luego se fue hacía el baño para darse una refrescante ducha. Bajo el chorro de agua que caía con suavidad sobre su cabello, comenzó a pensar en aquel extraño sueño que había tenido, ¿y si quizá su subconsciente le estaba avisando que Izumy había tenido alguna clase de accidente? Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, su cabecita estaba maquinando puras estupideces pesimistas, ¿era necesario que el sueño fuese alguna clase de "premonición"? Quizá podía ser, pero eso no se trataba de algo precisamente malo, ¿verdad? Suspiró levemente mientras se quitaba enjuagaba el cabello con suavidad.

Cuando al fin terminó, se enrolló una toalla en su cuerpo y salió del baño con intenciones de cambiarse, al llegar a su cuarto se encontró con que Matt seguía en la misma posición, durmiendo plácidamente, como si nadie pudiera moverlo de su puesto. Mimi sonrió levemente y negó con su cabeza con suavidad.

Se vistió con tranquilidad, se echó crema para su piel delicada y luego terminó de arreglarse.

A los pies de la cama miró como Matt seguía en el séptimo sueño. Bufó, bien… Tampoco era algo importante que él se despertara, ¿para qué hacerlo entonces? Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la cocina a preparar algo, sin embargo, como si _algo _dentro de ella lo deseara tremendamente pegó su vista en su laptop.

La tomó entre sus manos y se sentó en su lado de la cama, lo encendió y esperó que este cargara.

Se metió instantáneamente a su Facebook cuando este estuvo encendido y cargado, listo para ser usado.

Tenía una que otra notificación no tan importante y tenía un mensaje interno. Eso le interesaba más.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresas al darse cuenta de quién pertenecía aquel mensaje. Vaya… Tal vez ella sí tenía sueños premonitores.

_"¿Cómo va todo en Japón, Mimi? Espero que bien... Bueno, yo aquí no he estado del todo bien, ¿sabes? He tenido un par de discusiones con mi mamá, nada importante... Pero me gustaría darme un descanso de todo esto. Mi abuela me ha invitado a su casa, allá en Japón y creo que está cerca de donde vives, podríamos vernos. Llegaré mañana... Si podemos vernos me avisas, espero y que recreemos las locuras que hacíamos aquí. Cuídate. ¡Hablamos! Izumy". _

Quería chillar de emoción. ¡Vaya! Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

Se apresuró a escribirle una respuesta, que por supuesto, era positiva. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no a la única chica con la que congenió tan bien allá en américa? Hasta le preguntó dónde era que iba a estar para ir con ella y salir a algún lugar a pasarla bien cuántas veces quisiera.

Envió el mensaje y volvió a chillar de felicidad. ¡Izumy! No la había visto hace más de dos años y ahora, ¡tarán!, aparecía y le decía que vendría a Japón. ¿Estará muy cambiada? De seguro estaba más bella que antes.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mimi? —Oyó la voz somnolienta de su chico a su lado, dio un respingo puesto que no se había dado cuenta que Matt estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente, sin siquiera moverse de la posición en la cual había estado durmiendo.

Ella sonrió feliz de la vida.

— ¡Vendrá mi amiga de Estados Unidos! —Respondió ella—, ¿te acuerdas que te había hablado de ella? Izumy...

Matt se acomodó en la cama, sentándose junto a su novia mientras asentía con su cabeza. Recordaba haber oído por los labios de su dulce chica el nombre Izumy, junto con palabras como "_es bellísima", "hacíamos tantas locuras", "teníamos casi los mismos gustos"... _Pero más allá de eso no recordaba todo lo que la chica le decía de su amiga Americana.

Mimi amplió aún más —si es que se podía —su sonrisa.

— Tenemos que salir junto con ella —Rogó Mimi, con sus ojos brillantes, mirándolo casi suplicante.

— Claro —El rubio torció una sonrisa. Era imposible que él no pudiera poner resistencia a uno de los caprichos que tenía su novia.

— ¡Ay, sí! —Chilló aún más emocionada—, ¡estoy segura que se llevaran tan bien todos con ella! —Aseguró la castaña y luego pegó sus orbes mieles en los azules de su chico—. Te caerá espectacular, Matt, sobre todo a ti, porque tienen los mismos gustos, ella fuma, le gusta más el _ron _que el _vodka _pero siempre prefiere una buena cerveza antes que los otros dos —Soltó otra risilla mientras seguía enumerando las cosas que Izumy tenía en común con Matt.

Matt la miró divertida, era simplemente gracioso ver lo emocionada que se encontraba su novia, igual como si a una niña le hubieran entregado un regalo que esperaba por mucho tiempo.

Ya se imaginaba Matt que la chica de la cual hablaba Mimi era alguien igual a ella, osea, que le gustaban las princesas y los cuentos de hadas... Aunque quizá se parezca a Sora, después de todo si Izumy era amiga de Mimi, es porque debe ser tan maternal como la mejor amiga de esta. Sonrió.

Sí, lo más probable era que la chica era una versión Sora americana.

(*)

No.

Era obvio que él se había equivocado.

La chica que estaba frente de él en esos momentos no era una versión "Sora americana", y más que obvio era que tampoco era una chica parecida a Mimi.

Tal y como había dicho su novia, la chica era bella, su cabello con suaves ondas caía hasta un poco más abajo de su hombro, tenía un color peculiar, de un cobrizo brillante. Sus grande y redondos ojos verdes estaban cargados de maquillaje negro, delineados en todo su alrededor, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran más llamativos. Vestía unas botas sin tacón, junto con unas calzas negras transparentes, usaba unos short encima de aquellas calzas y una playera púrpura oscura con diferentes hoyos en ella con collares cayendo de su cuello hasta su ombligo, encima llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero.

No, esa chica no era para nada parecida a su novia, quien, vestía con colores más claros y portaba siempre una sonrisa amigable, no como la sonrisa que portaba encima _Izumy, _que le parecía más bien siniestra.

Mimi seguía abrazando a su amiga con fuerzas, mientras esta apenas y era capaz de darle unas cuantas palmaditas en su espalda.

Yamato no pudo evitar mirar por el rabillo de sus ojos hacía un lado, justo en donde se encontraba Tai y Sora, ambos con las manos entrelazadas, mirando a la chica casi con su misma expresión facial. Sorpresa.

¿En serio esa tipa que se veía tan..._Ruda_ era amiga de Mimi?

No le daba buena espina, claro que no... Para nada. ¿Cómo fue capaz su novia de hacerse amiga de una chica _así?_

Sonrió levemente... Vaya, qué prejuicioso estaba siendo apenas y por la vestimenta de la niña... Quizá esa sea la moda que ahora se imponga en Estados Unidos, al menos... Debía darle una oportunidad.

— Chicos... Ella es Izumy, mi amiga de Nueva York —Comenzó Mimi con las presentaciones—, Izumy, ellos son Tai, su novia Sora y mi novio Matt.

— Hola —Respondió lo chica con voz suave y con mirándolos a todos con cierto aire critico.

— Hola Izumy —Sora fue la que decidió dar el primer paso, soltándole la mano a su novio y acercándose a la chica con una sonrisa—. ¿Estuvo muy pesado el vuelo? —Preguntó Sora con amabilidad.

Ella la miró, con la misma sonrisa que tenía implantada desde que vio a Mimi correr hacía ella y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Encantador —Susurró.

Sora vaciló en su sonrisa, era como si hablar con ella fuese toda una odisea. Era extraño, puesto que, parecía que Izumy hubiese levantado barreras frías entorno a su cuerpo para que nadie —exceptuando Mimi —se le acercase.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Mimi, siendo la única en no notar el aire frío que tenía Izumy con los otros tres.

Asintieron, subiéndose al auto del moreno para ir a una conocida disco de Odaiba, según Mimi, era la mejor. Matt se preguntaba internamente qué tanto sabía su castaña respecto a lugares en los cuales se iba a beber, a fumar y a bailar... Quizá a bailar sí, pero qué sabía ella de cuál era mejor o no...

Como era el auto de Tai, este se fue de piloto, Matt decidió irse adelante junto con él mientras Sora se iba atrás junto a las dos chicas. Matt no podía evitar mirar por el espejo retrovisor a su novia, hablando feliz de la vida, contando todo lo que ha echo en Japón y que este país era mucho más tranquilo y que extrañamente le había costado un tanto acostumbrarse nuevamente.

Por el otro lado, Yamato sólo oía la voz de su novia, a la otra chica siquiera se lo oía pronunciar un mísero "sí". Él no lo podía evitar, por muy prejuicioso que sonase... La tipa no le daba para nada buena espina.

— ¿Y cómo han estado las cosas allá en Nueva York? —Preguntó la castaña, dándose al fin un respiro de hablar—. Lo último que me contaste fue que habías terminado las cosas con Jerry.

— Me estaba volviendo loca —Respondió en un susurro. Sora pegó sus orbes en el rostro de la chica, poniendo atención de lo que ella decía—. Entre él y mi mamá nada podía hacer.

Mimi torció los labios.

— Pero él sabía cómo eras tú antes de conocerte —Dijo la castaña.

La chica de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros.

— No sé qué bicho le haya picado —Susurró Izumy. Mimi negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Qué tonto es... Después de todo lo que le costó tener una cita contigo.

Luego de eso se instaló un silencio que se hubo tensando conforme avanzaba el auto de Tai. Matt miró nuevamente por el retrovisor, observando como su novia mantenía la sonrisa instalada en su rostro y miraba fijamente hacía el frente. Sus orbes mieles se pegaron en los azules de él y sonrió aún más. Matt también le sonrió levemente, sintiendo como una roca se instalaba en su pecho sin razón aparente.

Algo no le calzaba, algo no andaba bien, algo le daba mala espina y él creía saber qué era... Sin embargo, nada le cuadraba. ¿Qué podía salir mal?, ¿por qué algo saldría mal? Esa chiquilla era sólo eso... Una chiquilla, porque hasta y tenía un rostro incluso más de niña que su Mimi, además, la castaña sabía escoger a sus amigas, siendo como era su novia, era obvio que no escogería a gente... _Mala. _

Tai estacionó el auto en un terreno baldío a un costado de la disco. Todos se bajaron, algunos más exaltado que otros y bueno... Algunos si lo estaban, lo disimulaba.

Mimi rápidamente se acercó a su novio para tomar su mano con cariño y obviamente con segundas intenciones, quizá cuántas yeguas estarían en ese lugar público, era obvio que no podía dejar a su Matt solo ahí... Aunque por otro lado no quería dejar tampoco a Izumy, aunque, ella, como la conocía, sabía que a la chica no le molestaba.

A diferencia de Matt y Mimi, fue Tai el que entrelazó sus dedos con Sora, mirando con seriedad hacía todos lados.

Se dispusieron a caminar hacía la esquina para luego doblar e ir hacía la disco, sin embargo, apenas y pudieron dar un paso cuando una voz suave los llamó.

— Eh, ¿podrían esperar un poco? —Preguntó la chica de cabello cobrizo. Los cuatro se giraron para mirarla, ella mantenía aún aquella seca expresión en su rostro que no demostraba nada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Izumy? —Preguntó la castaña, soltando la mano de Matt y dando un paso hacía el frente.

La chica miró a su amiga y esta le devolvió una mirada significante que hizo que Mimi asintiera ligeramente. Izumy sonrió más amplio que de costumbre y se encaminó hacía donde estaban ellos, sin embargo, pasó de largo y se detuvo en la esquina. Miró a ambos lados y luego volvió con la sonrisa a todo esplendor.

Volvió al lugar donde se había encontrado antes y del bolsillo que tenía en el pecho sacó un objeto que aparentaba ser un cigarrillo, sin embargo, mirándolo de mejor manera, se notaba que este era mucho más delgado...

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Sora soltando también la mano de su novio y acercándose a la chica. Sin embargo, no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando sintió la mano de Tai aferrándose en su antebrazo.

Izumy, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso al gesto del moreno y miró a Sora con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Marihuana, ¿quieres? —Preguntó mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca y sacaba un encendedor del bolsillo para prenderlo.

Tai se tensó y Sora negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Matt se acercó a Mimi, hasta quedarse a un lado de ella.

— Ey —Llamó el rubio a la colorina, mirándola con el cejo fruncido—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

Izumy aspiró el cigarrillo por unos segundos y luego de mantener el humo en sus pulmones todo el tiempo que pudo, lo botó con una respuesta obvia.

— Fumo.

— Sí pero...

Izumy lo ignoró dando otra calada a su _cigarrillo__, _para luego extenderlo hacía el frente. Hacía él.

— ¿Quieres? —Preguntó.

— Olvídalo —Soltó el rubio con voz seca y cortante. Pegó rápidamente sus ojos azules en el rostro de su novia, esperando que ella estuviera casi tan asombrada como lo estaba Sora, Tai y él mismo. Sin embargo, Mimi se miraba las uñas casi con indiferencia. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su chica?

Izumy nuevamente se llevó el papelillo a la boca y aspiró manteniendo el humo en sus pulmones el mayor tiempo que pudiera. Botó el humo y sonrió levemente, estirando su brazo hacía Mimi.

— ¿Mimi? —Preguntó la colorina.

La castaña no tuvo tiempo siquiera de abrir la boca cuando el rubio se le adelanto y de un manotazo le quitó el cigarrillo de marihuana de la mano para luego tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo con la suela de su zapato con fuerzas.

Izumy abrió sus ojos con impresión, por primera vez mostrando alguna emoción en las facciones de su imperturbable rostro.

— ¡Pero qué diablos! —Gritó Izumy con la molestia marcada en sus finas facciones.

Matt frunció el cejo y pegó su mirada —como un asesino —en el rostro asombrado de su novia.

— ¿Qué pensabas hacer, Mimi? —Preguntó el rubio, intentando controlarse para no gritarle a su chica. Mimi enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Eh? —Fue lo que salió los labios de la diva.

— ¿Por qué le ofreciste "eso" a Mimi? —Preguntó el rubio de manera violenta. Izumy elevó una de sus finas cejas y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

— Se llama c-o-m-p-a-r-t-i-r —Deletreó con lentitud cada sílaba la chica. Matt apretó sus dientes con fuerzas, casi molesto por la falta de expresión que tenía la chica—. Ahora, ¿por qué diablos botaste _mí _cigarrillo de marihuana? —Exigió saber. _  
_

Matt arrugó el cejo y dio un paso hacia atrás, tomando instintivamente la mano de Mimi.

— Si ella no hubiese querido recibirlo hubiese sido suficiente con un "no" de parte de ella. ¡Me botaste un cogollo*! ¿Sabes qué es eso? —Preguntó mordaz la chica.

Matt carraspeó, había actuado por instinto pero no se arrepentía de nada. Miró a Mimi, está bufó ligeramente y los miró a todos fijamente.

— Bien... ¿Podemos entrar ya? —Preguntó Mimi, intentando romper el hielo y poder seguir con los planes que habían en un principio. Matt asintió, después de todo, que a la chica le gustase la marihuana no se podía tomar de una forma... "Mala". Al menos, no del todo, con tal de que su novia no haga eso, todo estaría medianamente bien.

(*)

Estaba petrificado, sorprendido... No, más que sorprendido, asombradísimo.

Enserio... ¿Esa era _su _Mimi?

Joder...

Por fuera se veía _casi _igual... Con la diferencia que esta Mimi estaba completamente borracha, riendo y bailando por todo el lugar... Con un cigarro en la mano. ¡Pero Mimi siquiera fumaba! Y al verla, aspirar el humo y no atragantarse le hizo pensar en que ella sí que había fumado anteriormente y que sí sabía hacerlo.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con el mundo?

Miró hacía el lado.

Tai se besaba con Sora en medio de la pista de baile, como si fuese el fin del mundo. Mimi bailaba con Izumy de una manera que —para él —era más que provocativa.

Le ardía el rostro al ver a su chica así... Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Y se molestó aún más al ver como dos tipos se acercaban hacía ambas chicas, se levantó de golpe de la silla y observó como uno se colocaba detrás de la pelirroja mientras el otro iba descaradamente por delante de Mimi y tomaba su cintura. Él frunció el cejo y silbó con fuerzas, llamando la atención del tipo que descaradamente se había puesto a bailar con SU chica.

El tipo lo miró, él negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que ella no tenía que ser tocada por un imbécil como él. Sin embargo, el tipo ni caso le hizo y siguió bailando con ella, mirándolo casi burlonamente.

Eso fue más de lo que Matt pudo soportar, y bebiéndose todo el liquido que quedaba de su vaso fue hacía el lugar, con la mano empuñada lista para ser estampada en la nariz del chico.

Y así lo hizo.

Mimi alcanzó a correrse del lugar, para evitar salir lastimada, dando varios pasos hacía atrás, viendo como su novio se agarraba a golpes limpios en el suelo del local. Muchos como Mimi dieron algunos pasos hacía atrás atemorizados, mientras otros parecían alabar el enfrentamiento.

Los ojos mieles de la castaña se aguaron, asustada.

Tai decidió detener la pelea, acercándose a Matt para intentar separarlos, sin dañar al rubio.

El chico Ishida empuñó su mano, manteniéndose encima de su adversario, pensando en dónde podría caerle su puño... Sin embargo, su elección se vio interrumpida por unas manos gigantes que lo tomaron del cuello de su chaqueta.

¡Mierda!

(*)

Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad, mirando por el rabillo de sus ojos a su novio que parecía estar bastante entretenido mirando hacía la nada.

Miró a su otro lado. Izumy parecía estar indiferente como siempre, mirando por la ventanilla con aquella mirada indescifrable, una mirada imperturbable, una mirada que no demostraba ninguna clase de sentimiento o emoción. Fría, como la de un cubo de hielo.

Suspiró, lo único que le quedaba era mirar hacía el frente, así no se sentiría tan mal como se estaba sintiendo ahora. Pero no funcionó, delante tenía la vista de dos enamorados con las hormonas revoloteando por doquier. Sora tenía su mano encima de la pierna de Tai y este tenía su mano encima de la de Sora, no podía evitar fruncir el cejo cuando se daba cuenta de las miradas furtivas que se pegaban esos dos.

Bufó y cerró sus ojos.

Diablos, ahora era cuando más mareada se sentía. ¿Por qué no pudieron seguir bailando? Claro... Porque Matt se había agarrado a golpes con otro sujeto y los habían echado literalmente a patadas de la disco. Vetados, de por vida.

Tai frenó su auto. Habían llegado a la casa de Izumy.

— Adiós —Fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja al bajarse del auto. Miró furtivamente a Mimi y sonrió, la castaña le devolvió su sonrisa, consciente de lo que aquella sonrisa quería decir.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y se encaminó por el estrecho pasaje. Tai arrancó nuevamente su auto con rapidez.

Mimi carraspeó, odiaba el silencio, aquel silencio tan ostigoso y tan tenso le mareaba aún más.

— Estuvo... Divertido, ¿no? —Preguntó con suavidad, intentando disimular lo mareada que se sentía, hablando lo mejor que podía, articulando de una manera suave las palabras que quería decir.

Sora asintió mientras Tai soltaba un "já" cargado de ironía.

— Hubiese sido más divertido si a Matt no le hubieran dado esos celos absurdos —Respondió Tai, con cierto recelo en su voz. Mimi apretó los labios, diablos, qué idiotez había sido lo que había dicho.

— ¿Absurdos?... ¡Yo! ¡Aquí la única culpable es esa chica... "amiga" de Mimi! —Respondió Matt en un resoplido, vaya, él ni cuenta se había dado de todo lo que quería soltar.

— ¿Izumy? —Preguntó escandalizada la chica castaña—, si yo recuerdo bien fuiste tú quien se agarró a golpes con un tipo, no ella.

Matt chasqueó la lengua.

— Tienes razón —Respondió Matt, mirando fijamente a la que simulaba ser su "dulce" novia—, la culpa la tienes tú. ¿Es que acaso no podías haberte echo amiga de alguien normal? —Preguntó. Mimi lo miró ofendida.

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó la castaña, pegando sus orbes mieles en los de Matt, casi como si estuviera chispas saliendo de sus cuencas—. Izumy es una chica bastante normal, el aproblemado eres tú, ¿por qué diablos golpeaste a ese chico?

El rubio Ishida enarcó una ceja perfectamente, cruzando su brazos a la altura de su pecho e intentando tomar —en el asiento de Tai —una pose altiva.

— ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?, al parecer te has vuelto nuevamente una chica inocente —Gruñó Matt—, ya que cuando estás con Izumy no lo eres mucho...

Mimi apretó sus labios, pensando en qué poder responderle a su novio, sin embargo, Matt no la dejó continuar, ya que este volvió a hablar de manera golpeada y alta.

— Ese chico se había acercado a ti no con muy buenas intenciones, Mimi —Aseguró el rubio—, y tú... ¡Tú! No habías echo nada para alejarlo de ti.

— ¡Pero si tu no me dejaste hacer nada! —Gritó Mimi de manera aguda, más aguda de lo que ya era su voz, logrando que Sora y Tai se quejaran por sus oídos—, llegaste ahí creyéndote un macho alfa, como un chico rudo y ¡paf! lo golpeaste, ¿crees que soy una pobre corderito que no sabe cuidarse? —Preguntó.

Matt torció los labios en una sonrisa altiva, Mimi esperó su respuesta, paciente.

— Yo no me creo macho alfa, lo _soy _—Aseguró.

Mimi apretó los dientes con fuerzas, luego, sintió como todo le daba más vuelta. ¡Mierda!

— ¡Para el auto Tai! —Gritó Mimi.

Tai posó su pie en el freno a fondo, asustado. ¿Qué diablos...?

Mimi siquiera dejó que alguien le preguntara el por qué, se bajó rápidamente del auto y corrió hacía la orilla. Matt no lo pensó dos veces y se bajó tras la chica.

Tai bufó y se movió del lugar hacía la vereda, lo último que les faltaba era que los chocaran.

Mimi corrió hacía un lugar más oscuro y cuando se dio cuenta que no pudo seguir corriendo, se agarró todo el pelo que pudo y se dobló en dos para botar todo lo ingerido en la noche. Tuvo una arcada, luego otra y luego todo se fue a tierra.

Unas manos le agarron el cabello con suavidad para luego tocar con suavidad su espalda. Mimi siquiera tuvo que voltearse para mirar quién había sido el chico que estaba a su lado, el olor de Matt lo sentía a kilómetros de distancias y esa no era la excepción.

Sintió otra arcada y nuevamente dejó que aquel ácido saliera por su boca, sintiendo asco. Cerró los ojos.

— ¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó Matt, observando cómo la chica cerraba sus ojos.

Mimi pensó en asentir, sin embargo, otra arcada le hizo vomitar nuevamente, sin dejarla decir nada.

Matt bufó suavemente mientras seguía acariciando la espalda y agarrando el pelo de su chica, esperando que luego dejase de vomitar.

(*)

Estaba seguro que a ojos de terceros parecería un idiota, sentimental, un bobo enamorado... Si Tai lo viera, se burlaría de él hasta la muerte. Él siempre lo había molestado diciendo que era un mamón, que parecía un idiota mirando a Sora con cara de imbécil. Sin embargo, ahora él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Dios, cómo había sido que había acabado así como su moreno amigo.

Todo era culpa de Mimi. Eso estaba claro.

Dormía de lado, se veía tan pura y tranquila que hasta le llenaba el corazón de pura nostalgia. Y él ahí, sentado en una silla frente de la chica, observándola dormir placidamente, profundo, como si fuese un bebé en uno de sus mejores sueños.

Suspiró levemente mientras se pasaba su mano por sobre su rostro, frustrado. Dios, estaba tan cansado, había pasado una noche terrible, horrible, ¡asquerosa! Mimi no lo había dejado dormir para nada, se removía de un lado a otro, ¿quién diría que la castaña se volviera tan inquieta en los sueños cuando bebía de más? Bueno, él al menos no lo sabía porque nunca en su vida había visto a su bondadosa y dulce novia borracha.

Excepto ayer.

Cuando había llegado esa chica-mala-influencia-Izumy.

Se levantó del sillón, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a preparar un buen desayuno para que Mimi.

...

Abrió sus ojos con cierta pesadez, sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas, como una ruleta. Se frotó los dedos en sus ojos y suspiró ligeramente. Dios, tenía una resaca de aquellas. Era imposible pensar en lo fácil que caía cuando estaba con su amiga.

Sonrió.

Su amiga... Todas las cosas seguían siendo igual cuando estaba con la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

La chica siempre le brindaba magistrales distorsiones.

A veces, al otro día, se lamentaba de aquellas fiestas. Pero luego, cuando pasaba aquel asqueroso despertar... Era como si su cuerpo pidiese más.

De pronto sintió un olor que golpeó su nariz con suavidad, rico... Un olor a huevos revueltos, siendo freídos.

Torció los labios, el aroma era delicioso, sin embargo, su estómago se revolvía.

Se sentó a duras penas en la cama y se refregó el rostro con las manos. Inspiró aire con suavidad y luego se levantó de la cama para ir hacía donde el olor la llamaba.

Caminó con lentitud por el pasillo de su apartamento, hasta llegar a la cocina. Matt estaba ahí, revolviendo en una paila los huevos. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— Tiene un rico aroma —Susurró Mimi, para hacerse notar más que por cualquier cosa.

Matt despegó la vista de los huevos para pegar sus ojos azules en el rostro de su chica. Sonrió de lado.

— No es por nada pero... Tienes un aspecto deplorable —Aseguró Matt, más por molestarla porque lo pensara de verdad.

En cierto sentido era cierto, Mimi tenía el maquillaje usado de ayer, corrido, grandes ojeras decorando su rostro, el cabello revuelto y el rostro más pálido que de costumbre. Sin embargo, para Matt, Mimi se veía más bonita así, en las mañanas, al natural.

La castaña bajó su vista hacía su ropa, mirándose fijamente, inspeccionándose. Bufó.

— Primero quiero beber un café, luego me iré a dar un baño —Masculló la castaña, sorprendiendo a Matt. ¿Acaso Mimi le había dado poca importancia a su aspecto?

El rubio lo dejó pasar, bien, quizá Mimi si que no se sentía de ánimos.

La chica caminó hacía la tetera para servirse un café con mucha azúcar y bien cargado, sabía que así se le pasaría todo.

Se sentó en la barra que había en medio de la cocina, con su taza con café entre sus manos. Sopló para enfriarlo un poco mientras Matt colocaba la paila de huevo en medio de la mesa, la panera con pan fresco y un café. Se sentó.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Matt viendo como la castaña bebía de su taza con suavidad, con los ojos cerrados.

Asintió levemente. Con precaución para que la cabeza no le doliese nuevamente.

Matt sonrió.

— Ojalá sea cierto —Respondió el rubio. Mimi suspiró levemente.

— La verdad es que tengo un dolor de cabeza asqueroso... Y siento como si mi garganta estuviera en medio desierto —Aseguró Mimi, con ambos ojos cerrados.

Matt torció el gesto.

— Eso te pasa por beber demasiado... A eso se le llama "resaca", Mimi —Le dijo el rubio, intentando mantener todo lo que él quería decir para sí, no quería comenzar una discusión con la chica así.

— Sé lo que es resaca, Matt —Gruñó la chica, con ambas manos en su cabeza. Diablos... Jamás le había molestado tanto una.

— Haz tenido práctica, ¿eh? —Preguntó Matt, haciéndose adelante en su asiento mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan para untarlo en el huevo.

Mimi pegó sus ojos en el rostro de su novio con rapidez. Los entrecerró y volvió a beber de su café.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó con cautela, Matt se encogió de hombros mientras le daba un mordisco a su pan.

— Pues... Que si con Izumy te comportaste así, conmigo frente de ti, ni quiero pensar en las cosas que hacías en Estados Unidos con ella —Recalcó Matt.

Mimi posó su taza de café encima del mesón, sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de su novio.

— ¿Algo te preocupa? —Preguntó.

— La verdad es que sí —Dijo el chico—. Esa chica ayer sacó marihuana, ¡es drogadicta!, ¿cómo puedes juntarte con una chica así?... Además, fumaste cigarros, odias el cigarro.

— ¡Por favor, Matt! ¿Acaso juzgarás a Izumy porque fuma hierba? —Preguntó Mimi, en un tono que a Matt le llegó a dar escalosfrío. Mimi ocupó la palabra "hierba"... Vaya—. La marihuana no es adictiva, para tú información, además, es mucho más sana que un cigarrillo de tabaco y el alcohol.

Matt iba a abrir su boca, sin embargo, no pudo decir nada. ¿Desde cuándo Mimi apoyaba el consumo de marihuana? ¡Desde cuándo Mimi sabía todo eso! Se quedó mudo, petrificado.

— ¿Sabes por qué la marihuana es una droga que está prohibida? —Preguntó, bruscamente—, porque su preparación es muy fácil, demasiado... Y no sería un producto que fuese explotado en manera "monetaria" y eso no sería una beneficencia para las potencias. Izumy consume marihuana, ¿acaso eso lo hace peor persona que tú? Tú fumas cigarrillos hasta hartarte y creo yo, que eso es mucho peor.

La castaña bebió todo lo que le quedaba de café, de un sorbo, luego, corrió su silla y se giró, lo más digna que podía, para salir de la cocina.

— La marihuana es una droga que te lleva a las puertas del infierno, Mimi —Susurró el rubio, con voz suave, saliendo recién del estado de shock en el cual se encontraba inmerso anteriormente.

Mimi se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta de cocina, se giró levemente y miró el rostro del rubio. Torció los labios.

— Me iré a dar una ducha —Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la castaña.

(*)

— _Estás exagerando, Matt —_Aseguró Tai por el otro lado del teléfono. _  
_

— No, no, claro que no —Susurró Matt, estirando su cuello para mirar por el pasillo, si salía Mimi y lo oía hablando con Tai sobre _ese _tema, de seguro ardería Troya—. Si tú hubieses escuchado todo lo que Mimi dijo, parecía como si ella... También hubiese estado metida en "eso".

— _Matt, no seas ridículo, ¡hablamos de Mimi!... Además, si es así, lo cual no creo que sea así, pasó hace mucho tiempo, ¿por qué te preocupa ahora? —_Preguntó Tai en un bufido, creyendo que Matt estaba exagerando.

— ¿Acaso nunca has oído la frase "el pasado volvió"? —Preguntó el rubio, torciendo los labios—, pues en éste caso volvió Tai, Izumy es mala influencia para Mimi y ella es... Tan inocente que no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando en realidad.

— _¿Y qué piensas hacer? —_Preguntó el moreno—, _¿prohibirle a Mimi que se vuelva a ver con Izumy? _—Ironizó Tai.

_— _No. Claro que no —Respondió el chico—, Izumy se irá pronto y bueno... Yo no la dejaré ni a son ni a sombra.

La carcajada estruendosa por parte de su "amigo" no se tuvo que hacer esperar para oírse por el teléfono.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Matt, sintiéndose ofendido por la risa de su amigo.

— _¿Acaso serás su niñero? ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en tu novia? —_Preguntó Tai cuando pudo parar su carcajada. Matt frunció el cejo.

— No es poca confianza hacía ella —Aseguró—, es poca confianza a lo que ella _haga _con su amiga.

— _Creo que exageras, Mimi sabe lo que hace, no tiene cinco años —_Le dijo Tai luego de un bufido.

Matt frunció el cejo y miró nuevamente por el pasillo, asegurándose de que Mimi no saliera del baño aún.

— Tai, tú no entiendes... Es como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. Mimi es grande, lo sé, pero... Es como si cuando está con Izumy no es mi Mimi, ¿entiendes? —Preguntó el rubio.

Tai chasqueó la lengua.

— _Son suposiciones tuyas, Matt, si hubiese sido así, Sora y yo lo hubiésemos notado._

— ¡Já! —Soltó Matt—, Sora y tú andaban en su "mundo de flores" cosas cursis, siquiera te diste el tiempo de despegar tu vista de ella, si lo hubieses echo te hubieses fijado que Mimi estaba con un cigarro en su mano dentro de la disco.

No necesitaba ver a Tai para saber que el chico se había sonrojado, sonrió, imaginándolo.

— _Sigues exagerando, Matt —_Farfulló el moreno. Matt sonrió, sin embargo, la sonrisa se fue borrando cuando se oyó la puerta abrirse.

— Debo cortar, adiós —Masculló cortando rápidamente el teléfono y dejándolo a un lado para hacer como si estuviese mirando la televisión.

Mimi se encaminó por el pasillo hacía el living, donde estaba Matt, con una toalla en sus manos, secándose el cabello con suavidad.

El rubio se obligó a no despegar su vista del televisor, en cambio Mimi, se quedó de pie a unos pasos lejos de él, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Estás molesto? —Pronunció la chica con suavidad. Matt se maldijo internamente cuando pegó sus ojos azules en el rostro de su novia.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, frustrado al no poder permanecer firme ante la castaña. Mimi suspiró aliviada y sonrió ampliamente mientras dejaba la toalla destilando encima de una silla y se sentaba junto con Matt, abrazándolo por el cuello. Besando su mejilla con suavidad.

— Entonces... —Susurró la chica—, ¿no te molestaría que saliera yo con Izumy? —Preguntó la castaña, haciendo que Matt pegara su mirada azulada en el rostro sonriente de su novia.

— ¿Adónde iríamos? —Preguntó él, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Pues... —Murmuró con aire incógnito, Matt frunció ligeramente el cejo—, es una junta de sólo chicas.

Matt se incorporó en el asiento y la miró desde arriba, fijamente, esperando encontrar alguna mueca que delatara la gran mentira de su novia, sin embargo, la mirada serena de la castaña le hacía creer que aquello era cierto.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el rubio, Mimi trató de mantener su sonrisa en su rostro.

— Eso —Respondió—, tú sabes, son como las salidas que hacemos con Sora algunas veces, vamos a algún café o a la peluquería, cosas así...

— ¿Irás a un café? —Preguntó. Mimi se mordió el labio inferior.

— No realmente.

— ¿Entonces?...

— Iremos a un bar cerca de...

— No —Cortó Matt, levantándose del sofá, dándole la espalda a su chica. Mimi también se levantó del lugar para ponerse de pie y cruzar ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho.

— ¿No? —Preguntó, incrédula.

— Exacto, no.

— Pero... ¿Por qué?, es decir, ¿por qué tú me tienes que decir si puedo o no?, no eres mi padre —Sonsacó la castaña, infantilmente. Matt la miró y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿No me estabas preguntando?

— Pues no... —Se encogió de hombros—, sólo te estaba avisando.

Matt torció el gesto, mirando fijamente a su novia, ella le sostuvo la mirada.

— ¿Y yo no puedo ir? —Preguntó él, bien, si no podía mantener a Izumy lejos de su novia, pues, él no se despegaría de ella.

— Pues no... Es sólo de chicas, Matt, ya te lo he dicho —Respondió la chica, mirando a su novio con expresión neutra. Matt sintió un escalofrío, diablos, desde cuándo Mimi tenía ese gesto tan inexpresivo, hasta le recordaba a la pelirroja.

El Ishida gruñó, mirando a su novia fijamente, sintiendo como si estuviese entre la espada y la pared.

— Entonces... Ve con Sora —Sugirió Matt, bien, si él no podía ir, mandaría a Sora, la novia de Tai era la voz de la razón. Ante la mirada extrañada de Mimi, Matt prosiguió—. Sora también es una chica, ¿no? —Mimi rodó los ojos—, ve con ella, es tú mejor amiga, es injusto que la dejes de lado por una... _Amiga _nueva.

Mimi torció los labios y miró fijo a su novio, sospesando la idea.

— Tienes razón, debo llevar a Sora —Respondió la castaña.

Matt suspiró con alivio, al menos, podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que Sora cuidaría de la ingenua e inocente Mimi Tachikawa. Después de todo, Sora era una chica sumamente maternal y responsable.

(*)

Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, acercó el encendedor y lo encendió, aspiró el humo y luego con su mano se lo quitó de la boca mientras mantenía el humo en sus pulmones. Observó hacía la calle, vacía, sin ningún alma rondando por ahí. Torció los labios y luego se llevó nuevamente el cigarrillo a a los labios.

Sabía que no debía dejar a Mimi ir con Izumy y Sora solas a donde sea que hayan ido. ¡Maldición! Era las cuatro y media de la madrugada y su novia aún no llegaba a la casa, porque sí, él se iba a quedar en la casa de su chica hasta que esa... _Chiquilla _se devuelva a su país.

No sabía qué hacer, ya la había llamado un montón de veces y apenas las primeras dos veces ella había contestado, luego sólo lo mandaba a buzón de voz.

Suspiró.

Lo único que quería era salir de la casa e ir a buscarla, pero, ¿si ella llegaba cuando él estaba fuera? Prefería esperar a que ella llegara, al menos, esperaría una hora más, si ella no aparecía, pues, él la iría a buscar, era lo más sensato.

Golpeaba el suelo con el talón de su pie con constancia, estaba más nervioso que nunca.

El teléfono sonó, él de un rápido movimiento lo sacó de su pantalón y contestó sin siquiera ver quién era el remitente de la llamada.

— ¿Aló?

— _Matt, soy Tai... —_La voz de su mejor amigo no le hizo sentirse para nada mejor.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó.

— _Bueno... Me preguntaba si había llegado Mimi a su casa, es que Sora no ha llegado aún —_Susurró el moreno por el otro lado del teléfono, con voz acojonada.

Matt suspiró.

— No ha llegado tampoco Mimi, Tai, a mí también me tiene preocupado —Respondió el rubio.

— _¿Y si salimos a buscarlas? Sora no ha contestado mis llamadas y ya no sé qué hacer —_Contestó el moreno, Matt torció los labios.

— Estaba pensando en salir en una hora más, por si llega en este tiempo —Masculló el chico, mirando nuevamente hacía la calle, esperando encontrar alguna señal de la chica.

— _Bien... —_Susurró el moreno.

Matt cortó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo, miró el cigarrillo que tenía en su mano y torció los labios, estaba completamente consumido. Chasqueó la lengua y dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar su cajetilla, abrió la cigarrera y sacó uno, se lo puso en la boca y acercó el encendedor. Lo encendió.

Un auto iluminó la avenida, se estacionó justo en frente de la puerta del edificio.

El cigarrillo resbaló de sus labios y cayó por los pisos hasta chocar con el asfalto de la calle.

Mimi. Su Mimi, estaba bajando del auto azul eléctrico el cual, tenía la música a todo volumen y se oían algunas risas masculinas.

Matt apretó los puños y rápidamente entró al departamento. Se sentó en el sofá, mirando fijamente la puerta y esperó.

Casi diez minutos fue lo que tardó Mimi en subir las escaleras para llegar a su piso. El chico mantuvo su mirada inexpresiva, las cejas fijas, los ojos los tenía pegados a la puerta y los labios completamente juntos, esperando que la chica abriera la puerta y lo viera ahí, sentado, completamente molesto con ella. Porque ese rostro era para que ella supiera que estaba completamente molestó.

Sintió un golpe sordo en la puerta que lo hizo saltar levemente en su puesto, luego, escucho un par de maldiciones mientras se oían leven piquetes en el picaporte, más maldiciones se dejaron oír y luego una risa por lo bajo. Matt gruñó.

Se levantó del sofá en el cual había planeado todo el sermón que le tendría a su novia apenas esta entrara, sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por la misma chica, ya que, no podía siquiera meter la llave en la chapa.

Abrió la puerta con expresión furiosa.

Mimi dio un salto hacía atrás por aquello, luego, elevó su vista para pegar sus ojos mieles en el rostro de su novio.

Sonrió y soltó una leve risilla.

— Oh... —Rió con cierta suavidad—, no... Encontraba la llave correcta.

— Lo noté —Soltó el rubio con voz seria y fría. Mimi lo miró fijo mientras pasaba por el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Y... Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó la castaña—, creí que no... Que estarías en tu casa —Hipó.

— Pues ya ves que no —Respondió el chico—, estaba esperándote, ¿dónde estabas?

Mimi soltó otra risilla y lo miró con ambas cejas alzadas.

— Estaba con mis amigas, "papá" —Rió nuevamente.

Yamato bufó, sería inútil discutirle a su novia estando ésta en ese estado, lo mejor sería tragarse el sermón —nuevamente —para mañana.

— Vete a acostar, ¿de acuerdo? —Casi suplicó Matt.

Mimi asintió y se giró, luego, se volteó nuevamente a verlo.

— Ey, ey... —Farfulló—, no me trates como una niñita, ¿quieres? Yo sé cuándo tenga que ir a la cama o no, soy una mujer adulta y _responsabeld. _

Matt enarcó una ceja mientras cerraba la puerta de calle, lo último que faltaba era que una vecina chismosa viera el estado en el cual estaba la castaña sumergida.

— Eres súper responsable —Habló con ironía.

Mimi abrió la boca con indignación, notando —levemente —el tono irónico en el cual le hablaba su novio.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué tan molesto? —Preguntó, indignadísima.

— ¡Mira en el estado en el cual llegas! Y, ¡además!, ¿con quién mierda te viniste? —Preguntó cruzando ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho.

— Pues... Son nuestros amigos —Aseguró la castaña, intentando simular la postura que tenía el rubio en su puesto.

Matt soltó una ligera carcajada, amargada.

— ¿A sí?, ¿y dónde salieron?

Ella lo miró con expresión obvia.

— Pues de la fiesta —Respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

El rubio se sonrojó violentamente, sintiendo como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba en su rostro, furioso.

— ¡En la fiesta! —Repitió—, ¡mira qué estupidez!, ¡apuesto que ni siquiera sabes sus nombres!

— ¡Claro que sí! Había uno que se llamaba... Sa... Sayoto... ¡Sayoto! —Luego de decir aquello soltó una leve risilla como si el sólo recordar el nombre fuese algo sumamente divertido.

Ishida cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, buscando paciencia en donde no tenía para poder soportar la estupidez de su borracha novia... ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Pensar en Mimi como una borracha... Ni en sus peores sueños.

— ¿Sabes?, mejor olvídalo, vete a dormir —Masculló el rubio, mirando a la chica con rendición.

La castaña frunció el cejo, sintiéndose aún más molesta que antes, lo miró fijamente, como si quisiera matarlo tan sólo con la mirada. Bufó.

— No eres mi padre, deja de decirme qué hacer —Refunfuñó.

Matt quiso darse de palmadas en la frente, ¡mierda! Mimi era —además —de esas borracha insoportables.

— Lo sé, lo sé —Se abstuvo de responder.

— Me iré a acostar cuando yo quiera, ¿bien? —Repuso con voz firme—, tú deberías tomarte un trago para relajarte, amargado...

Matt esta vez, si que quiso darse de cabezasos contra la pared.

Mimi —en cambio —sonrió levemente y se giró, encaminándose hacía la cocina. El chico la miró extrañado, _¿y ahora qué diablos iba a hacer?_

Matt siguió a su novia por la cocina, esta se acercó al refrigerador y lo abrió, sonrió orgullosa cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, era obvio que Matt no pasaría la noche completamente solo y abandonado, tenía su cerveza ahí para hacerle una muy buena compañía, sonrió y con la botella en la mano se enderezó.

— ¡Bingo! —Musitó, asiendo alusión a su buena amiga Yolei...

Matt apretó los dientes, Mimi tenía un poder especial de hacerlo rabiar más de la cuenta con cada idiotez que hacía.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó, enrabiado—, ¡esa es mí cerveza!, ¡déjala ahí!, si quieres seguir bebiendo pues ve tú y compra tu alcohol, pero con el mío no te metas.

Mimi abrió la boca, aún más indignada que antes. ¿Matt se enfadaba porque ella tomaba su cerveza o porque estaba sólo un _poquito _mareada?

— Egoísta —Recriminó, dejando la cerveza dentro del refrigerador. Intentó salir lo más digna posible, pero sentía como si el piso se estuviese moviendo y eso no le daba un muy buen equilibrio a su andar. ¡Maldición! Eligió un mal día para ponerse sus zapatos con el taco más alto que tenía.

Matt la siguió, aburrido de la situación. Mimi cojeaba de un pie, cosa que le hizo darse cuenta que uno de sus tacos estaba roto. Bufó.

La chica entró a su habitación, quejándose de quizá qué cosa. Matt lo único que quería era que esta se acostara para así poder dormir por fin, si quiera se había dado cuenta del cansancio que ya le pesaba a esas horas de la madrugada y Mimi, en ese estado, pareciera como si se hiperventilara aún más de lo que ya era.

Hizo equilibrio con su cuerpo para sentarse en su cama, sin embargo, no cálculo bien la distancia entre ella y la cama, terminando de bruces en el suelo.

Se rió estruendosamente ante aquella estupidez, todo lo contrario a Matt que preocupado se acercó a ver a su chica.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, tomándola por su estrecha cintura. Mimi detuvo su risa y asintió con los ojos medios abiertos.

— Soy una estúpida, no hago nada bien —Alegó, con una voz levemente afectada. Excelente... Ahora venía la Mimi depresiva.

— Déjame ayudarte —Murmuró Matt sentando a la castaña encima de la cama para poder quitarle los zapatos.

— Ay... —Suspiró, como toda una princesa enamorada—, ¿por qué eres tan dulce conmigo? —Casi sollozó—, te amo, Matt... Perdóname.

A esa altura, el rubio no sabía si reír o llorar...

— Sólo duerme, ¿sí?

Mimi guardó silencio, mientras su novio le quitaba el suéter para poder acostarse.

— Quítate los pantalones para poder recostarte bajo las sábanas.

Error.

— ¡Mmm...!

— ¿Mmm?, ¿qué? —Preguntó el chico, absorto a lo que sea que estuviese pasando por la cabeza de la muchacha. Mimi lo miró fijamente, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y ambas cejas siendo alzadas continuamente.

— Sácamelos tú —Susurró con voz suave, queriendo aparentar ser sensual.

Matt bufó, más que exasperado.

— ¿Estás loca? —Farfulló—, sácate los pantalones de una puta vez y duérmete, ¿quieres?

— ¿Quieres? Claro que quiero, mi amor...

Matt se enderezó y se alejó de su novia unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás.

— ¡Que te duermas! —Medio gritó. Mimi se incorporó en la cama y lo miró con fastidio.

— ¿Qué?, ¿acaso no quieres? —Preguntó extrañada, era raro para ella oír decir a su "fogoso" Matt un _no _a "eso".

— Quiero que te duermas, eso quiero... —Musitó el chico, luego, frunció el cejo—, ¿sabes? Olvídalo, me largo de aquí.

Sin decir más se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y salió, dando un portazo que retumbó en todo el departamento. Se acercó al sofá y se recostó.

— _¡Claro, déjame con las ganas! _—Fue lo último que oyó decir a su novia desde la habitación.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió de inmediato... Ni cuenta se había dado de lo agotado que se encontraba.

(*)

_— Discúlpame —Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de su adorable novia. La miró fijamente, parecía realmente arrepentida con las mejillas sonrosadas y la cabeza gacha, tal cual un niño regañado. _

_Matt suspiró suavemente, era imposible mantener su postura de "novio enfadado" cuando su chica le ponía ese rostro. _

_— Está bien —Respondió, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Mimi elevó su mirada—, pero no quiero que te juntes más con Izumy. _

_La chica torció levemente el gesto._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_Él torció el gesto. _

_— ¿Cómo que por qué? —Rebatió la pregunta—, ¿que no es obvio? Izumy no es buena influencia para ti, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? _

_— Sí pero..._

_— Pero nada, Mimi, en serio. Me preocupa, me preocupas —Aseguró, Mimi bajó nuevamente su mirada— quiero lo mejor para ti y sé que Izumy no te guía por el mejor camino. _

_— Lo sé —Susurró ella, Matt abrió sus ojos impresionado... Vaya, fue más fácil de lo que pensó. _

_— Entonces... ¿Ya no habrá más Izumy? —Preguntó el rubio, Mimi lo miró fijamente y sonrió. _

_— Sólo si estoy perdonada —Dijo la chica, Matt sonrió y asintió, aliviado—. ¿Beso? _

_El chico no se hizo de rogar y se acercó a su novia para pegar sus labios con los de ella en un tierno y suave beso. _

¿Cómo fue que llegó a eso?

Con ambas bolsas de comida china entre sus manos, entró al departamento de su novia. Porque, si no mal recordaba, habían quedado en eso, sería un sábado para disfrutar en pareja, los dos tranquilos, comiendo comida china y viendo películas... Nada mejor que eso.

Sin embargo, apenas y cruzó por el umbral de la puerta supo que algo no andaba bien.

No había bullicio, nada. Fue hacía la habitación de la castaña y ella no estaba, ni luces de la chica.

Yamato torció el gesto y salió por el pasillo hacía el baño.

Nadie.

Recargó su espalda en la pared y tiró la cabeza hacía atrás, aun con ambas bolsas de comida en sus manos. Tenía un mal presentimiento, uno terrible... Y si este presentimiento era verdadero... Mimi estaría en serios, serios problemas.

* * *

_Jamás pensé hacer un Two Shot xD Pero ya que todos lo hacían... Well! Yo __sólo quería ser popular :c Y la verdad, ya llevo nueve mil palabras escritas y aún no lo terminaba, si que me dije "por qué no?" y pues, terminó en two shot! Espero y ahora quieran segunda parte :D _

_Bueno, espero que te guste Roww! Porque si no, no sé qué haga xD _

_Como es obvio, habrá la segunda parte en donde se podrá ver mejor a Izumy, apriecenla y ámenla :3 No es mala persona C: Con respecto a lo de **"cogollo***" por si alguien no sabe o por si en otro lugar se dice de otra manera, el cogollo es la mejor parte de la planta de la marihuana, creo que es la flor c:, es lo que te hace mejor, si alguien fuma, fume de lo bueno :3 xDD Broma :D _

_También esto no podría ser posible sin la **Leen! **que ayer vino a mi casucha exclusivamente a obligarme a seguir con el fic :D Jajaja, mentira :3 Pero igual me ayudó a avanzar! Si que **Roww **agradecele a la Len también. _

_Esperen la segunda parte que prometo que se vendrá mejor C: Ahí si que se verá qué pasó con Mimi xd anda perdida por la vida lalala..._

_Ya mejor no digo nada más, espero y les guste, que esperen la segunda parte. _

_¡Besines! _

_Jell :A_


End file.
